Chargers for portable electronic devices are well known devices that condition power received from a power supply into the form needed by a particular device. These chargers typically have a voltage converter that converts an AC wall voltage into a DC voltage required to charge the device. Battery packs that can be coupled to a portable electronic device to charge the device when no connection to a wall outlet is available are also known. Unfortunately, these battery packs either use disposable batteries, or have rechargeable batteries that require a different charger than the portable device for which the battery pack is designed. In addition, many chargers involve clumsy cables and ascetically unpleasing designs.
In light of the above discussed problems with the prior art, what is needed is an improved charger that can charge a portable device and provide an additional portable power supply for the device.